


Let it Not Snow

by SamTheTired



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Geralt Has Chronic Pain, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Takes a Bath, Jaskier | Dandelion Takes Care of Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheTired/pseuds/SamTheTired
Summary: Jaskier takes care of Geralt's pain while it snows.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 35





	Let it Not Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a competition for my discord group but I felt like typing it here.

Geralt limped through the door while Jaskier exclaimed at the bang of the door. Geralt tossed his equipment to a corner of the room and then appologised, "Sorry Jaskier, my pain got worse as the air got colder." Jaskier got up out of the desk where he was writing and called for a bath. He then went to help Geralt out of his armor. The injury that caused Geralt's chronic pain had happened several months ago and Geralt was still getting use to the pain increasing from several triggers.

The bath was quickly drawn and Geralt climbed in to warm up and to easy his pain. Jaskier put in oils and salts to also help Geralt's pain. Geralt slowly started to relax in the bath until it started to cool off. Jaskier had gone back to writing while Geralt was in the bath so Gerealt called over to him to get help out of the bath.

Once Geralt was out of the bath and dried off, Jaskier had him lay down on his side. He then got out his special made salves for chronic pain and started massaging it into Geralt's skin. With a sigh, Geralt melted into the massage, wincing every now and again when Jaskier moved in a way that caused a little bit of extra pain. When Jaskier was done, he went to the basin and rinsed his hands off. Looking at Geralt, Jaskier noticed he had nodded off to sleep. He smiled and went over to Geralt, kissing the man lightly on the lips. He slowly changed to his night clothes and got into bed, holding Geralt. Jaskier hummed a song of warmth and happiness as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
